


Paul!!!On AMSAT

by Verya310



Series: Waifu Works [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: High school crack, M/M, Waifu thought I was kidding when I said I was gonna post this, bet, comatose character, hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya310/pseuds/Verya310
Summary: My waifu decided to write about my ex boyfriend and his adventures as he wakes up from a coma to a reality where he actually hasn't graduated high school yet.





	Paul!!!On AMSAT

I did it. I finally graduated from the hellhole, Clark High School. Although I have not achieve my  
freedom yet, everyday I am closer to being a Real AdultTM. I've watched the rise and fall of an orchestra, the  
expansion of a band....and yet I feel none of it has lived up to what has been the greatest day of my  
life..........graduation.  
"You did it." Cush clasped his big, manly, orchestral hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you,  
Paul."  
"Don't worry, I'm not that far away." I smiled. Of course I will miss Cush. He was like a father to me,  
a very memey father who cares more about orchestra than the people in it. I will miss my section and  
everyone who dwells in it, besides Logan.  
"See you next year." Cush walks away.  
It takes me a minute to process what he said. Next year? I guess I will be back to visit but....the way  
he said it sounded really ominous. Whatever, it's the best day of my life so far and I intend to party.

It's been a semester and a half and I am still receiving texts from Cush. I've been waiting an eternity  
for him to remove me from the orchestra remind. I've even replied once, hoping that he would see my name  
and remove me. I'm still waiting. The more I wait, the more anxious I become. Why hasn't he removed me?  
Did he forget that I graduated?  
I'm messaging my friend Emily on Facebook. She says that maybe....maybe I didn't graduate high  
school. That's not possible. I've suffered for four years; we suffered together at Clark. How could I possibly  
have not passed?  
"Maybe you're in a stress induced coma.." She says.  
No. It can't be. No. No. No. No. There's no way...that I could have dreamed all of this. How could a  
coma make me stressed...how could....how could I be in a stress induced coma? It's not like I was in  
AMSAT.  
"But what if you are?" She asks.  
....  
What if I am?

Suddenly I'm awake gasping for breath. I can hear beeping going off in the distance. What's  
happening? Where am I?  
"Paul, calm down!" My dad puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"Dad? Where am I?"  
"You've been in a coma for a couple months, Paul." A voice says across the room.  
My eyes turn towards the voice. Mr Maine and Mr Kase are holding hands and looking at me with  
pity in their eyes.  
"How is this...how is this possible?"  
"What's the last thing you remember?" My dad grabs my hand.  
"I graduated high school."  
The silence was thick. Then tension grew the longer the silence held.  
"Paul...you're a sophomore in the AMSAT program."  
No...it couldn't be.  
"No that's a joke that's what Emily said.."  
"Who?" Mr. Maine asked.  
"Emily, she's a violinist. I've known her for years. She was saying that maybe it was a dream that  
maybe this is happening but there's no way that this is real!" I'm crying. I don't know when I started crying  
but I am. "Cush didn't take me off the remind...but I know I graduated high school I can't imagine the  
horrors I've experienced!"  
"Who's Cush?" Mr. Kase asked gently. It's like he's afraid he'll scare me.  
"Dr. Cushinery? The orchestra teacher!"  
Mr Maine took a careful step forward.

"I'm the only orchestra director. Dr. Cushinery is the orchestra director at LVA."

**Author's Note:**

> There's also apparently a manga of this in the works...I am so sorry...


End file.
